Unwanted Expectations
by Hukuwa
Summary: -Spiritshipping- It wasn't that he didn't want a child...he wanted one, not just this way. What would happen from now on? -MPREG, drama, fluff-
1. Chapter 1

**So...I thought I'd give mpreg a chance.**

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Pairing:** Spiritshipping (Johan x Judai)

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Drama/

**Rating:** T+

**Status:** Ongoing-Multichapter

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final****(annoying)****notes:** I've read a couple of mpregs where the character suddenly gets pregnant and is totally okay with it and then the baby is born through the VAGINA, and I'm telling you, guys DON'T have vaginas. This doesn't mean that those fics weren't good...well...some. It means it has nothing to do with a reality of what being male AND pregnant mean, at least in my view. So, I decided to write this~

I hope I can get a different approach to the topic. Oh, and it will also have humor, but it won't be an important genre. Use of japanese names, blah blah.

Guide for names just in case,

Judai=Jaden

Johan=Jeese

Asuka=Alexis

Manjoume=Chazz

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX isn't mine, lawyers. There, I said it.

**[Current Song: Suteki na Shota Days 2- Saigo no Sangatsu]**

* * *

><p>Judai Yuki looked through the window of his dorm and sighed. The day was cloudy, and he didn't like cloudy days. The brunette exhaled before frowning at himself and turning around, heading to fall on his bed. Ugh, why couldn't the sun just come out for a second?<p>

There was a knock on his door and the person didn't wait for a reply and entered the room. "Hi, Judai!" Johan Andersen said, waving a hand at the other teen. He was in a good mood but raised his eyebrow when he saw Judai just there in bed with a bored expression. "Judai...?" He asked.

"Uugh..." The brunette replied, blinking slowly. "Hi, Johan." He managed to ay before sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

The blunette shrugged. "I came to see if you wanted to duel me." Johan replied, grabbing a chair and sliding it in front of Judai before he sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." He pointed at the window. "It's cloudy, why~?" He whined, exhaling a few seconds after. "Yeah, let's duel." He then answered to the other. His chocolate eyes watched as how Winged Kuriboh seemed to like the idea and how Ruby was preparing to pounce on him. "Heh,"

Johan nodded and could just chuckle as he watched Ruby tackle Winged Kuriboh. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Judai nodded.

A few minutes later both boys were outside with their duel disks, ready to start the match.

"I summon dandylion in defense!" Judai called, drawing his card.

Johan gave an approving nod. "I summon Topaz Tiger in attack mode and place card down."

"Aha~ You lost, Judai." Johan smiled as he saved his deck.

Judai rolled his eyes; he'd been _this_ close to winning! "It was a good duel," he limited himself to say. As he was going to speak again, a pain shot through his spine and to his abdomen. "Ouch," He cursed, but few seconds after, the pain left.

"You okay?" Johan asked with a puzzled look. Judai nodded, shaking the pain away, "Okay, okay." The foreign student shrugged it off, too. If Judai didn't make a big deal then it wasn't such a huge thing. Smiling, he darted closer to the Japanese and hugged him happily. "Let me kiss you as my prize." He declared.

An obvious red invaded Judai's cheeks, but he accepted the hug. "What?" He looked at Johan in the eye in hopes to find an explanation. "You seriously want one?" Johan nodded. "..."

"Why not?" The blunette pouted. "You're my lover, I can kiss you."

Judai sighed and nodded, kneeling forward and pressed his lips together with Johan. Johan smiled into it and pressed back, pushing their bodies together while his hand tied around the brunette's waist. Judai chuckled and parted. "Just a kiss? I thought you wanted more."

Johan blushed a bit. "It's not like I'm the only one who wants more than a simple kiss." A sly grinned appeared on his face before glomping Judai and kissing him when they both hit the soft grass. "I love you, Judai."

Mentioned one nodded, wrapping his arms on his lover's back. "Me too...let's just stay like this." He interlaced his fingers with Johan's and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tenjoin Asuka was one to worry about her friend's and family's well-being. And this being a trait for her, she was worrying. To tell the truth, she was more than worried as she watched Judai run out of the classroom with the excuse he had stomach pain. The teacher hadn't even said a thing when Judai was already in the other end of the Academia groaning in pain.<p>

She bit her lip and glanced around to see if other's been concerned. Johan slept peacefully in class and Manjoume was giving him a look that said 'looks who will get a higher mark, idiot'. Asuka kneeled back on her chair and poked Johan, waking him up.

"Uhgm," The boy who had been sleeping a few seconds ago mumbled, looking up. Had he been caught? "What's wrong?" He asked.

Asuka pointed at the door. "Judai just left with a horrible stomach ache, do you know something?"

The exchange student perked up and noticed that the girl was right; Judai wasn't around. "He's...been having pain for the last two days, but nothing serious."

"Really?" Asuka asked, blinking twice. "Shouldn't he see a doctor or something?" It was concerning if one of her friends was sick and if he'd been like that then it was nothing to pass like nothing.

Johan looked at the door as if hoping Judai would suddenly come back. "I don't think so, I mean, if he's still like that tomorrow, then yes. But he's been okay other than that."

Minutes passed but Judai didn't show up and Johan and Asuka started to worry.

"Go," The girl hissed.

Johan twisted his mouth and go up from his seat. "Sensei, can I go and see if Judai's okay? He hasn't returned yet."

The teacher faced to doo and nodded. "When you find him, please return to class."

Johan nodded and left the class, marching straight to the bathrooms. "Judai?" He asked looking around.

There was silence in the bathroom but a moment after a voice was heard. "Johan?" The voice came from a bathroom stall.

"Judai, are you okay?" Johan walked over and gently knocked on the third door. There was no answer and it just worried the blunette even more. Frowning, he knocked again. "Judai, are you okay?"

"Don't come." The brunette had exclaimed immediately. "I'm okay..." He lied. From the other side of the stall Judai was clenching his stomach, leaned down and with a sour mouth. He leaned into the toilet and gagged, knowing already that he was going to empty all his stomach.

"Open." Johan ordered, frustrated. He didn't want Judai to be like this, or sick at all! It was this little thing that he hated about his boyfriend; Judai would put the others first than himself. Even though he'd matured over the years he would still smile even when in pain. "Please open, Judai." He pled. Johan wasn't a man of violence, but he wouldn't doubt a second and tear the door down. "Open, now. I know you don't want me to call the nurse."

The door opened a few seconds after that, and Judai. He looked awful to say the least. Hus eyes seemed foggy and a frown was pasted on his face. "I'm okay," He lied.

"No, you're not."

"I'm okay," Judai repeated and drowned the urge to puke more.

Johan shook his head and spoke in a cold tone. "Lies. I'm taking you too the infirmary." And without wasting a second, and ignoring any protests, Johan grabbed Judai by the wrist and dragged him away.

The door to the class open and Johan just stood there, still having a hold of Judai by the wrist. "Sensei, he's sick, I'm taking him to the nurse." It was one of those moments where nothing could change or stop the boy; where determination shined along with concern. It broke his heart to see Judai like that, and he had to be atended.

The teacher noddded with confussion before just continuing the lesson.

"Have you been having pains, Yuki-kun?" The attendant nurse asked, scribbling something on a notebook.

Resting in one of the beds, the brunette blinked slowly before answering. "Just...stomache pains." His voice had gotten back it's strenght but it was still no reason to be less concerned.

The nurse wrote down something before putting on white gloves. "I think we could check you..." Getting closer, she asked Judai to remove his shirt or to at least roll it up, and with delicate fingers, she started pressing on the duelist's abdomen. "Tell me if it hurts, that way I can know what area is swollen."

Johan stared and gulped as the nurse contined to examine the boy. He told himself that there was no reason to worry, but something still poked him. '_Shut__up,__it's__probably__something__he__ate.'_ His mind argued. Johan's orbs watched with attention, and his ears perked up when Judai hissed.

"It's there?" The nurse asked to which the boy nodded. "Only there?" Her sight shifted to Judai's face for confirmation but her fingers still laid on the area. "Odd, it's just the lower-half of the abdomen."

"Maybe it's just something I ate." The chocolate haired suggested, changing to a sitting position. "I'm sure, it's no big deal."

She shrugged. "I guess so...but the zone's weird...I mean, it's where a woman's uterus is."

"...eh?" The two males seemed confussed by the girl's words. "And...does that have to do?"

She shrugged. "No, but it's just the zone. Maybe it's something there. Would you let me do a test?"

Judai shugged. "Okay..." He laid back on the bed and waited for the girl to get ady and took Johan's hand in a reasuring manner. "You worry to much." He chuckled.

"Someone has to."

Judai looked at him in mid pout with indignant look. "Hey, I do worry!"

The girl returned and without warning, applied a cold gel on Judai and started rubbing it. "Cold!" He cried, but the girl ignored the protests and when finished her ministrations grabbed a odd looking artifact that was conected to a machine. It pretty much seemed like an ultra-sound.

"Why...are you using an ultrasound machine?" Johan pointed at the machine with a confussed look.

"Oh, you never know what you can find!" The girl said, looking at the monitor. "It may be something obstructing the way and this is easrier than doing an endoscopy."

Judai frowed, "A what?"

"Endoscopy; it's when they put you anestesia and put a camera inside you so they can see your insides in case of something swollen." Seconds later she froze on a spot and held her breath. "What...?"

Inmediatly, the two teens tensed. Had something been found? "Is something wrong?"

The nurse pointed at the screen. "That seems likean uterus...and, there's an embrio; a baby."

No. No it couldn't be. "It's a joke?" Judai asked and raised an eyebrow as he got back into a sitting position. It had to.

"How could I fake...this?" The nurse repeated, eyes still fixed on the image. This couldn't be, guys didn't get pregnant.

"How can he even have an uterus? He's a guy!" Johan interrupted, just as surprised as the other two. "You can be wrong, right?"

The girl shifted, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess...I don't know what's there, but that's how a baby should look when it's two weeks." No, this wasn't happening. Judai Yuki was a guy and guys didn't get pregnant.

"I'm a guy. I mean- I can't even have an uterus; that means I need a_female_reproduction system. And I don't have one." Judai had stared at the image. It was a joke, right? He looked down and stared at his belly; it hsd gotten bigger in the past weeks but it couldn't be because there was something growing there. "What's that..." His eye woden in a sudden thought. "It's real, isn't it?"

"I swear I'm not faking this." She stammered. "I'll go get the head nurse." And quickly ran out of the infrirmary.

Silence filled the air, and the two pair of eye stared at the image; it was still there.

"...Judai." Johan broke the silence and walked forward, concerned. "What's...going on?"

"You think I know?" Judai asked back, looking at him. "I'm pregnant then, huh..." A small chuckle came from his part. "It doesn't make sence."

"I know...but...if it's true then I don't know about you but I won't let it be born alone."

The brunette gulped. "You're okay with this...?" His eyes looked for comfort; this just didn't make sence in any way. "How can you be so cal-"

"I don't understand what's going on, but I'm not going to leave you. Besides, whatever it is, it's also mine, right?" It was a small comforting act, but Johan took Judai's hand and held it tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." He admitted. "I'm a man, but men can't give birth..." Winged Kuriboh appeared and looked up at his master before rubbing himself against the arm as if to show he was there for support. "Hey," He smiled at the spirit.

_"Judai,__ are __you__ okay?" _Yubel asked softly, using it's female voice. _"Do __you __need__ comfort?"_

_"I'm __okay, __Yubel...just...confussed."_ Judai said throught mind-link. _"How__ did __this __happen?"_ His heart suddenly ached, but in a way it felt okay. Yubel wrapped her arms around Judai and whispered comforting words.

_"How ever __it __happened, __it's__ now __a __reality."_ Her eyes were closed and Yubel realized that in this moment talking to Judai was even more important than arguing with Johan._"What__ are__ you __doing __there?__ Come__ with __Judai."_ She hissed at Johan.

The blunette rolled his eyes. "I know." He hissed. "I'm just in shock; it's not easy to process." He said the truth, it wasn't easy, but things were never easy and that didn't mean he'd jusst give up on Judai. He loved him. "Let's just wait until the nurse get's back, okay?"

_"..." _Yubel bit her lips, something that didn't go unseen. Even Winged Kuriboh noticed this and he pushed himself against the other spirit.

"What?" Johan asked, taking a chance to hug Judai. "Do you know something?"

_"It __can __be...the __cards."_Yubel spoke in a low voice. _"You __merged __with __me,__ Judai."_

She said, knowing it might be because of her that this was happening.

"But you're-"

Johan interrupted. "You're also female, and merging could explain as to why this." Truly, he was still as confussed with the situation as in the start, but he had enough brains to not start an arguement.

Hating the fact that Johan was right, Yubel nodded and placed her hand on top of Judai's. _"I'm __sorry,__ my __dear."_

The brunette shrugged, feeling all his emotions suddenly getting into a turmoil. "It's okay..." He responded. "I know you didn't want this, Yubel." It was a mess, everything was a mess, he was a mess. "I can't change it right now."

"Would you?" His lover had to ask.

There was a moment of silence and clenching the bedsheets, Judai answered, "I don't know."

A silent embrace filled the air- Yubel and Johan hugged Judai and as odd as it felt, it was reasuring to the situation.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[Current Song: Trust You- Yuna Ito]<strong>**

**First time I write decent drama~! I hope you liked it, and please review, it motivates me to hear your opinion; even if it's hate lol. Cookies if you review!**

**Next chapter won't be sad at all, I promise. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemme love ya all, okay? Also, since I'm lkike that, I'm putting this chapter again.  
><strong>

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Pairing:** Spiritshipping (Johan x Judai)

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Rating:** T

**Status:** OnGoing-Multichapter

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final****(annoying)****notes:** Big thanks to Kiki and Vickii who helped me with the inspiration for this. As I said, this chapter won't be sad; just emotional. Thank you everyone who gave this story a chance! I forgot to mention, it's semi-AU because it follows no definite timeline but Yubel is part of Judai and Johan stayed. \o/

**Disclaimer:** It's far away from being mine. If it were, spiritshipping would be even more canon.

**[Current Song: Single Ladies- Beyoncé]**

* * *

><p>The tick-tock of the clock filled the silent room. Two figures were there, one on a bed, covered by the sheets, and the other sitting on the edge of the bed; both, far asleep. It was already late, probably like three in the morning, when the brunette rolled and rested his head against the bluenette's.<p>

Judai had been told to stay in the infirmary for check-ups and monitoring. Johan had firmly stated he wasn't going to leave Judai, so he'd also stayed. The Osiris, had had no other option, for they needed to make sure he really had that..."condition".

He opened his eyes slowly and tried recognizing his surroundings. Ah, yes, Johan was with him, Judai felt a small feeling of peace fill him for a moment before looking at his abdomen. 'It really happened, huh?' He thought bitterly.

So why him? Judai ran his hand through his hair, careful not to wake Johan. A small tear escaped his eyes, and soon he was crying in silence. "Damn it...just when I thought things couldn't get and more bizarre..." He cleaned the tears; so many feelings were inside him. "Damn it,"

"_Kuri,_" The small spirit appeared in front of his master. His eyes showed concern for Judai; it was horrible to see him like this. "_Kurii __Kuri._" He flew over to Judai's front and tried to nudge him.

"I'm okay," The duelist sighed and turned to look at Johan. Johan was going to be the parent of his child, **his** child. Kuriboh had disappeared, since he hadn't been able to get a good response.

"_Judai,_" Yubel also appeared and soothed the boy. "_I'm __sorry __I'm __causing __you __this,__ you__ know__ I __would __never __do __something __to__ make __you __sad._" Yubel circled the boy with her arms. She hated Johan right now, how dared he make Judai cry? Her eyes glared at the blunette and noticed how he woke up. Yet, Johan could also bring him happiness if that child was ever born. "_You,_"

"Judai," The Scandinavian rushed to hug his lover. "What's wrong?" His arms also circled him, embracing the boy in what he hopped would be a safe hug. "Are you okay?"

There was just silence as reply. "Judai." Johan breathed out and gave the other a tighter hug. "Please tell me what's wrong."

A soft chuckle. "Nothing, and yet everything." The brunette turned to see him. "It's just hard to...process that I'm preg..." The words were choked out by a sob. Damn it, why was he acting so vulnerable? He was stronger than this! "I can't." He looked down at his body, breaking the embrace. "How did it happen? Besides...we're still too young."

Johan grimaced but knew Judai was correct. They were still students, on their last years, but still students, and if that child was born it would be a huge change. Also the fact that it was a **male **giving birth. Wait...how was the baby even going to be born? The question crossed his mind, but Johan knew it was no time to a. His lover needed him there for support. "Whatever happens I'm going to be there for you, Judai." He responded after a minute of silence. The teal-eyed looked at Yubel as if asking that she too gave Judai support.

"_I__ will __do __whatever __I__ can __to __help __you, __dear._" Yubel spoke, getting Johan's look. Even if she wanted Judai for herself she could put those wishes aside and help her beloved. Johan would pay later on for putting Judai in this situation. "_Im__ sure __your __baby __will __be__ okay, __Judai._" She wasn't going to leave him. She wasn't going to leave Judai, they were together now.

"I don't have a girl's reproductive system...how can this happen? I don't have an uterus!" The Osiris clenched his fists, smashing them against the soft mattress. "I-I'm happy I might be a parent, but everything's just wrong!"

Yubel and Johan stayed in silence, unable to find something to calm Judai. They understood the boy but couldn't find a way to help other than words.

"_It's __because __of __me._" Yubel finally said, risking losing Judai because of any reaction he might have. "_Even__ if __I'm __a__ card, __I'm __still __part __female...and__ when __our__ souls __fusion __I __got __mixed __with __you. __I __never__ thought __this __could __happen._" The last part was said on his male voice, making a remark as if to state he hated this situation.

Judai looked at the spirit, eyebrows down and eyes with genuine concern and sadness. "Yubel..." He embraced the card, as in old times. "I'm sorry I'm putting you like this. It's not your fault." Those words were hard to say. "It's just...confusing."

Johan let out a relieved smile. "Can you sleep again? You need to rest. Tomorrow we'll figure everything out." His hand rested on Judai's.

"Okay..."

Slowly, the two boys got into the individual-sized bed and placed a nearby blanket on top of them as they both tried to be drifted away into sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Asuka decided to peek into Johan's room to check if he was there to ask about Judai. To her surprise, he wasn't there. The blonde girl bit her lip worried. If Johan wasn't there, then it meant that he was with Judai, but where was he? Still thinking, she spotted the younger Marufuji coming her way and decided to ask him, "Shou, do you know where Judai is?"<p>

The shorter crooked his neck to the side, confusion on his face. "No. Why?" He replied. "Yesterday I went to visit him at the old dorms, but he wasn't there. What do you think is wrong with Aniki?" Shou asked, thinking of the worse.

"I don't know...Johan hasn't come either." Asuka sighed. Was Judai okay? He did look sick but she hoped it had just been a really bad stomach ache. "Maybe we should go check?"

"But where could they be?"

Asuka looked around, thinking. "Let's go to the old dorms, if they aren't there then maybe we should check with the nurse." The teal-haired nodded. "Let's just hope they're okay."

Johan looked down at the sleeping boy besides him and let a small smile appear on his face. At least Judai was safe. He took a couple of stands of hair, and moved them aside from Judai's forehead. "Judai, you need to wake up; we're going to be late."

There was a small moan in response, but no other sign of Judai waking up.

"Judai, c'mon, get up." Johan poked the cheek gently, thinking that; maybe, Judai would wake up with that. "Get up." He himself got up the small bed and stretched. Ouch, sleeping in a hospital bed wasn't the most comfortable thing.

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, registering that it was a new day. "Is it already morning?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Johan grinned at him. "I want to rest some more," Judai gave him a playful smile, "but I guess we should get going."

As the two teens were about to leave, the door opened and Asuka and Shou walked in.

"Oh, here they are!"

"Where had you been, Aniki! We were worried!" Shou immediately hugged the taller. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Judai grinned. "I'm fine." He said simply before glancing a look at Johan, wondering if he should tell their friends about _that_... "I just...had a stomach bug." In response to their silent chat, Johan shrugged. "I'm better now."

Asuka sighed in relief. "I'm glad. We were starting to wonder about your whereabouts. Johan, you should've come back to the dorm." She scolded in a caring manner.

"Sorry," The couple apologized, hands locked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Let's get going, you still need to eat and go to class." They all nodded and headed to the exit.

Neither Shou or Asuka were stupid, an noticed the glances the boys gave to each other, and how Judai looked down from time to time. They continued silent, thinking that sooner or later, the two boys would tell them.

"Yuki-saan!" Someone called. The four stopped on their tracks and turned around to see the nurse from the day before coming their way.

"What is it?" Judai asked.

She panted. "Sorry, I don't have permission to let you leave. You still need to stay in observation so that we can conclude if what we saw yesterday...was real." She ended in a whisper, blushing beet red.

The brunette looked at Johan. "I guess I need to stay." He said with a bit of a sour ne ice. "I'll see you later." And he waved good-bye to his boyfriend and friends and went with the nurse.

The blonde interrupted. "Wait- but he just had a stomach bug, why does he have to stay?"

The nurse opened her mouth, but Judai replied before her. "It's okay, Asuka, they're just doing their job. I'll see you guys later!" He waved again and proceeded to walk away.

Shou stared at Johan. "What was that? Why does he have to stay?" He asked, giving Johan a cold glare. It wasn't like him to do so, but his best friend was in the nurse, of course Shou had to worry!

"Aaah, nothing. I guess they just want to make sure he's okay." The Scandinavian rubbed the back of him head. "Let's go, nee?"

The blonde gave a cold stare. "You're lying." She finally said. "You're hiding something from us." Someone had to confront the facts, and if it were her, she'd be it!

Johan backed slowly. "What? Of course not! What would we be hiding in first place? Nothing at all~" He sweat dropped, feeling like someone near death. "You're over thinking."

Asuka crossed her arms. "Oh really?" An eyebrow was raised, "Then why are you acting so strange?"

"Yes!" Shou interrupted. "You always get mixed up when you're lying!"

The bluenette gulped. "No. It's not like we have to hide."

Asuka continued to glare and Shou wished he were taller to beat Johan.

...

He wanted to say something as 'Go get help, Ruby!' to the small spirit, but he knew it would be futile. "I...uh..." Judai was more likely to break with him if he told them what really was happening, but he couldn't think of anything else. "You see..." What was the worst that could happen? Judai would pretty much kill him with Yubel's powers.

"Well?" The other Obelisk continued to say.

Johan sighed. "It's not easy and I don't expect you to believe it, but it seems Judai's been kinda sick because...he's...pregnant." The words came as a huge relization.

"What?" The two asked at the same time.

"You have to be kidding, right?" Asuka asked; there was no way that could be true, Johan was playing a joke on them. "Judai's a boy, as in male, with no female reproductive organs; how the hell could he be pregnant?"

"Aniki's a boy. You're lying to us." Shou added.

Andersen shook his head. "It's not a lie. I don't know what's going to happen, but it seems he's able to conceive because of Yubel." Somewhere in the middle of talking he doubted it would be a good idea. And if they didn't accept Judai? Had he done something wrong by telling them?

"But he's a guy. He needs to have ovaries and uterus and-!" No, this was a joke, Asuka thought as she tried to find a rational answer. Johan was playing them a joke. "How can it be true?"

Shou looked at both. "If it's true, we need to talk about Aniki. This is just even odder than everything!"

Johan, who had his eyes closed in case Asuka and Shou screamed at him, opened one. "So...you do believe it? Judai was seriously taken a back yesterday when we found out."

Asuka sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't know. I mean, the things that have happened aren't really 'normal' but this is just...too much. Shou's right, we need to see Judai."

The Scandinavian thought of it for a second. "Okay, but I don't know what type of response he might have." He started walking to the infirmary; their classes long forgotten.

_Toc Toc_

The nurse, who was doing some hormones tests on Judai, looked up. "Who is it?" She asked.

With no reply, the door slid open and the three Obelisk walked in. "Hey, you should be in class!" But after noticing Johan, she gave them a questioning look. "...what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to him." Shou explained giving his friend a reassuring smile. "Aniki, are you sure you're feeling better?"

Judai nodded. "Yes. Thanks." He took off the needle that was inserted in his vein and applied cotton to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing here?"

Johan looked nervous, Shou opened his mouth but no words came out and Asuka wasn't looking at him.

"Guys..."

The blonde got close to him and was about to ask about it when she spotted a black and white image on the floor. Picking it up, her eyes widen. "...Judai, this..." The brunette tore the photo out of her hands.

"Nothing." He tried to crumble it, but a small nausea filled him. "It's nothing, okay?" After all, denying was always easier than explaining.

"That's a lie." Asuka said in a serious tone. "Johan told us about...it, and this just confirms it." Her voice was immutable. "Judai, how's this-"

She was interrupted by Judai's cry, "I don't know! I don't fucking know!" He cursed, taking everyone by surprise. "I'm supposed to be a m, but I'm going to have a baby!" His eyes were a mixture of strong conviction and hurt. "Go ahead, I'm a freak!"

There was stiff silence after that.

"I don't think you're a freak, Aniki." Shou stood up and broke the silence. "You should know that my opinion about you hasn't changed. It's just...Uhm...hard...to process...this. Aniki, after all the things that passed, do you think I will change my opinion? After the duels, after the other dimension?"

Judai's eyes widen slightly, looking away. "I'm sorry...I..." He was embraced by Asuka.

"It's okay," She whispered.

A part of the brunette doubted it, but somewhere inside him, he knew she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>[Current<strong>** Song: ****A**** Thousand**** Miles-Vanessa**** Carlton]**

**orz I said it wasn't going to be sad... I swear that this is the last depresive!Judai chapter, next one will be a more...fluffy chapter. Btw, Judai's barely a month along. I don't really know about the specific time when mood-swings hit, but since this is not a normal pregnancy then I guess I can vary a little...? oAo;;**

**Also, fanfiction screwed the format, so if you see any mistakes, it's all FF's fault.  
><strong>

**Read & Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year to all of you!**

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Pairing:** Spiritshipping (Johan x Judai)

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humour/Family

**Rating:** M

**Status:** OnGoing-Multichapter

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final (annoying) notes:** Because I know you all wanted lime (if you didn't, don't worry, it's _small_). As I said before, this one's will be more kawaii-desu-fluffy, so it there won't be any more tears. For now. If you are freaked/grossed out by medical terms, I'm really sorry(?). Slight OOC, but it had to be done.

**Disclaimer:** No, still don't own.

**[Current Song: Magnet- Asamaru & Jack]**

* * *

><p>"It's confirmed, Yuki-kun," Ayukawa-sensei said, in a calm voice, as she read the report, "that you really are pregnant. I seems your body created a type of uterus where the baby could be conceived. Still, the fact that you have no vagina or ovaries is concerning." Her eyes showed confusion, but continued to inform the student. "This is quite a case, may I say. Of course, keeping the baby is your choice, but if you do, we'd have to do a c-section so that he or she is born."<p>

"I...want to keep it." Judai stated, gulping. He was scared, yes, but he wasn't going to let fear take over him in this decision. He wanted this.

"Okay," She smiled slightly. "In any case, I fear I must inform Samejima-san about this." Even though she was not new to knowing about Shadow Magic, the fact that Yuki Judai was pregnant was a big shock for her. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't going to be there for him. "You can return to your room now, I guess you must be tired from sleeping in hospital bed."

The brunette nodded and got off the bed, sighing before looking outside. Johan had gone to class and swore that as soon as they were over, he'd rushed back to Judai's side. Asuka and Shou had been nice enough to stay with him for a little longer, but Ayukawa-sensei had told them to go back to class.

Two weeks after that, Johan and Judai were wondering how to tell the others. They _needed_ to, before Judai began to show. And leaving and returning eight months later with a baby wasn't an option. The couple looked at each other before remembering this had to be done. Ayukawa-sensei had just informed Samejima-san, Chronos-sensei and the other nurses about Judai's condition, since it was safer to keep it a secret.

Judai took Johan's and opened the door to his small dorm where Shou, Asuka, Manjoume, Kenzan, Rei, Fubuki and Misawa were. Luckily, since Shou and Asuka knew, it wasn't going to be as heretic when the others were informed.

"Oi, why did you call us here?" Manjoume asked in his usual tone when he saw the duo. "Better make it quick,"

Shou and Asuka rolled their eyes, ignoring him.

"Is something wrong, Judai-sama?" Rei asked, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

The brunette shook his head. "No." He said simply before looking back at Johan. To be so dependable on another person made him feel weird, but this was Johan, so it was okay. "You see...I got sick about two weeks ago, and I went to the nurse." There was no comment, so Judai continued, "It turns out that I was sick because..." He couldn't do it. He just couldn't... "I..." Taking a deep breath, he said at last, "...it turns out I'm pregnant."

Silence...

The first one to break the silence was Manjoume, and it was the reaction most waited for. "What...? It's a joke, right? You're a man, idiot."

Asuka turned to face the fellow obelisk, giving him a stern look. "It's not a lie." She said. "I also thought it was made up, but...it's not. He really is pregnant."

"Impossible." Manjoume cut it, folding his arms. "How can a man be able to...carry a child?" He struggled with the words.

Johan placed his hand of Judai's shoulder and said, "It seems he's able to because he's fused with Yubel, and Yubel's part female."

Kenzan looked perplexed. "This...isn't a joke?"

Judai shook his head. "I know it seems odd, but-"

He was interrupted however by Fubuki's reaction, "I'm going to be an uncle!" He exclaimed raising up from his seat and grinning.

Misawa opened his mouth to say something but no words came out as he just had a confussed look on his face. "Buh...how-" That had no logic at all! No fundament, it was against the laws of biology!

Manjoume looked at Shou, still wearing a non believing expression. "You actually believe it?" He spat.

The younger Marufuji nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but Aniki is saying the truth." He gave the black-haired a cold look. "Asuka and I believe him and if you can't then you shouldn't be here."

Manjoume flinched slightly at Shou's tone-that guy never used _that_ tone. "I..." He scoffed and averted his sight. "I guess that after all that has happened I can believe it...kind of...just give me time to process the news."

Kenzan sweat dropped and moved slightly away from Manjoume. "Well, as everyone here, I think I'm just as confussed, but whatever makes you...um...happy is okay...Aniki...?" He smiled and placed his hand on top of Judai's shoulder.

Asuka turned to glare slightly at her brother and scold him for his reaction, "Nii-san, what are you-"

Fubuki shushed her and continued to smile. "Well, due to my own experience with shadow magic I can understand all the crazy stuff it can do, and since I cannot stop Judai-kun from doing what he wishes, I must be there for him...thus, I'm going to be an uncle!" And wasting no time, he pulled the boy apart from Johan and hugged him.

Rei, who had been quiet all the time, finally looked up to see Judai before biting her lower lip. "Sorry..." She mumbled before running out of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Immediately, Asuka exclaimed, "Rei!"and followed the crying girl. "I'm sorry; I'll go talk to her."

The others could just nod and hoped that Rei would be okay.

Saotome Rei ran through the halls of the Academia, pushing every student in her way so that she could run away from what was happening. It was a lie! It had to be! Judai was a boy! Boys didn't get pregnant, this was ridiculous! How could it even be true, it was not normal! The black haired choked down a sob as she ran in a quicker pace to anywhere but where Judai was.

"Rei!"

Asuka was following her, huh? But Rei wasn't going to stop just because she was calling her. On the contrary, she ran quicker, knowing that Asuka was probably just going to console her.

"Rei, wait!"The Obelisk hurried, pulling the girl back when she finally got a grip on her wrist. "Rei!"

The Osiris tried to pull away but couldn't and just sobbed quietly. They were both by the lake, and fortunately, there was no one around. "Please..."

Asuka exhaled and held the girl. "It's okay...it was a shocking news right?" Rei did not nod or shake in response. "I didn't have an easy time believing it..."

"Then how did you...?" Rei asked looking up. "Why did everyone take it so calm...it's not normal, it's against biology rules! I love Judai-sama, but..." She stopped her words, sobbing quietly.

The blonde smiled and sat down on the floor, telling Rei to do so too. "I guess I just want the best for him, and he's going to keep the baby, so I need to be a friend."

"But they-! How can a baby be...be in there?"

Asuka shrugged. "I don't know, Judai's body changed since he fused with Yubel, so I guess this is one of the way he's changed."

"By making him into a freaking woman?" Rei snapped, flushed over her tears. "E-everyone's just like...calm!" Damn it, she wanted to be there for Judai-sama, but this was...too much...

"Did you heard what nii-san said?" The Obelisk asked, rubbing Rei's back. "I think that's how I feel too...I want to be there for Judai, and it freaks me out knowing he's going to have a baby, but it's no reason for me to stop being there for him. He's done so much for us...it's the least we can do."

Rei nodded, slowly assimilating what her senpai was saying. "I think...you're right, Asuka." She looked at the lake. "But...how can I...I mean, I'm happy for him but..." She was pulled into another hug by Asuka.

"Calm down, you'll figure out how you feel, but can you give him his support?"

The back haired looked down before nodding.

"Anything for Judai-sama."

"-and so, that's why you are to move to Johan's room for the rest of your pregnancy, Yuki-kun." Samejima explained to both duelists in front of him. "We consider it's closer to the infirmary in case something happens." As soon as the two boys had dismissed their friends, they had been called to meet Samejima to discuss something important about Judai.

Johan glanced at Judai before asking, "Are you okay with this?"

The brunette looked confussed at Johan. "Wha-? I yes. Why?" Did he not want it? "Do you have a problem?"

The bluenette shook his head. "Well...it's a small room, I'm not sure we can both fit there, but I'm sure the Osiris dorms are smaller..."

Samejima chuckled out loud, "Don't worry, we already solved the problem."

* * *

><p>Already tired, Judai exhaled as he threw himself into the king-size bed in Johan's dorm. "I want to forget about today." He said looking as Johan undressed. A small blush adorned his cheeks. He didn't notice, how a feline spirit had climbed to bed and was looking at him with her piercing red eyes.<p>

"Hey, Ruby." Judai smiled at the spirit and started patting her, to which she closed her eyes in content. The Gem Beast climbed Judai's lap and settled herself on his legs, closing her eyes and waited to be patted more.

Johan turned around and smiled at the sight of his spirit companion and Judai. The brunette was so great with everyone and always wore a smile for them...in no way he thought that when the time came Judai would be a great parent. He was nervous of sleeping in the same bed as Judai...the last time they'd shared a bed had been the one that caused this current situation. His heart beat quickly at the thought of parenthood; a quick thought of parental pride invaded him. And he'd be together with Judai on this.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when someone hugged him from behind. "Ah-what!" Johan turned around to look at Judai hugging him, face buried on his back. "Judai...?" He asked, trying to turn around but found he couldn't. "Is something wrong?"

Andersen tried to turn around again, and when he could he found a pair of lips kissing him. His eyes went wide open and opened his mouth to protest, but the tongue was quicker and dived into the mouth. Johan moaned, taken completely aback by what Judai was doing. However, he replied back, kissing with equal need, hoping that when they parted, Judai would explain the sudden need for contact. His tongue fought back, dancing with Judai's and both hands started to trace around the other body.

Finally parting, Judai let his head fall and rest in Johan's shoulder, a deep red blush on his cheeks, either by the making-out or by his actions. "Judai...?" He heard his lover ask in a worried tone. In reply, Judai just looked up at Johan. "Sorry, I just..."

"What's wrong?" Johan's arms hugged him, pulling him closer. "You know you can tell me."

_'You're the reason why I'm like this.'_ He couldn't bring himself to tell Johan that, it would seem...needy, and in his current situation it wouldn't be okay. "I just..." He exhaled and shivered slightly when Johan's fingers brushed against his spine. "I...miss...you."

"Me?" The duelist replied, puzzled. "I've never left."

The brunette shook his head. "Your...touch." He admitted, blushing even more. He wasn't the one to admit this things, but ever since they'd find out, Johan hadn't kissed him and his worry that maybe he didn't want this was growing, even despite the reassuring words he always said. "You haven't even...kissed me."

"..." Now Johan was blushing. W-was Judai asking to be touched? "I just thought that you didn't want to. There is no way I would do something to make you upset!" Certainly it was odd to hear those words, but he somehow understood the boy. "Sorry if I worried you."

They united their lips again, first in a chaste kiss that turned into another making-out. Their tongues met and danced, enjoying the vibrations that were sent through their bodies. Johan guided Judai to the bed and at last broke the kiss. "Just to be sure, you wanted this." Johan asked although his hands were already removing Judai's shirt.

Judai nodded, arching his back when Johan's fingers traced his chest. He tried to hold his breath when Johan nipped and sucked on his neck, making sure to leave bruises that were likely to stay there for a day or two. His own hands wrapped around Johan's back in attempt to keep the moans under control but when mentioned emerald-eyed bit the joint of neck and chest, all attempts not to moan were forgotten. "Ahh!"

Still unsure of what they were doing, Johan lowered to to Judai's chest and played with the left nipple, sucking on it and biting in gently. His hand reached to play with the other and squeeze it, trying to imitate the pleasure the other nub was receiving.

Judai's back arched more, trying to find the warmth of Johan's body. "Ahh...Jo-han," He bit his lip trying not to look so vulnerable. Damn it, he was already half-hard, and he doubted Johan wasn't as hard as he was. Feeling suddenly bold, Johan stopped any talking from Judai's part with another kiss before saying, "You don't have to do anything...just enjoy." And tugged down on the pants.

* * *

><p>The rays of sunlight poked into the Obelisk dorm room, waking Judai up. He groaned and tried to register it was a new day before realizing that Johan wasn't besides him in bed. Although when he tried to sit up he realized two things. One, his lower body was in pain, and two, Johan was there in bed, staring at his abdomen with a look that seemed to show great interest.<p>

"What are you doing?" Judai felt the need to cover his body, but was stopped as Johan, instead of replying, kissed his abdomen. "...!" The brunette blushed madly and grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over himself. "What was that for?"

"Just saying hello~" His lover replied smiling. He returned to his place besides Judai and hugged him. "Why, can't I say hello to my child?"

Still blushing, Judai rolled his eyes. "You know...even though this might no be normal, I can deal with it...just having everyone's support is enough for me to go on and...have this baby." He turned to look at Johan and grinned. "Having you around is enough."

* * *

><p><strong>[Current Song: Symettry-Mew]<strong>

**:B~ Did you like it? I loved writting Rei's reaction, I just love her so much and to be truthful, I'd have the same reaction IRL. uwu **

**Please comment!  
><strong>


End file.
